A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by DawnCandace
Summary: Based on the TOS episode Wolf in the Fold. After Scotty suffers serious head trauma in an engineering accident, Charlene begins to notice some disturbing behavior. Sequel to Martha's Tears.


_A/N: _This Charlene/Scotty story takes place after Martha's Tears and before Golden Bells and Serpent Gods. It refers to the season 2 TOS episode Wolf in the Fold. In the first five minutes of the episode, McCoy mentions that Scotty was involved in an accident in Engineering that caused major trauma to his head. Apparently, the accident was caused by a female crewman and after the incident, Scotty held a deep resentment towards women. McCoy thought that Scotty was much improved and almost back to his old self and that a shore leave on the hedonistic society of Argelius II would cure him of any vestiges of female resentment. (I won't even get into the issue of how a weekend of whoring it up on a planet is supposed to cure psychological trauma.) Anyway, Scotty becomes a prime suspect in three stabbing murders of women. Kirk and McCoy begin to wonder if Scotty is really cured of his resentment of women. Since I have Scotty and Charlene beginning a romantic relationship in Martha's Tears, I wondered how this accident would impact their new relationship. There is a description of mild sexual assault that might be triggering. But, there is no rape or nothing too graphic. But, I felt it was in keeping with the episode and McCoy's concern about his condition. Story contains a brief reference to a mild sexual assault.

**A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

Lt. Masters quickly made her way through the corridors of the Enterprise on her usual sojourn to Sickbay. It had been two long weeks since Scotty was critically wounded and today was the day that he was to be released. Charlene intended to be there for him and to help look after him during his convalescence. She already rearranged her schedule so that she had a few days free to spend with him.

The past two weeks had been the most nerve racking of her life. She barely slept or ate. An explosion in Engineering had sent Scotty him careening across room and into a wall of coolant tanks. A few ensigns who had been working with him on Gamma shift were also seriously injured. However, they were saved from the worst of the explosion by Scotty's quick thinking. Having noticed the dangerous pressure building up in the valves, Scotty pushed the ensigns out of harms way just as the valve exploded. In addition to suffering acid burns to his face, hands and chest, he had also sustained a nasty head wound. His condition had been touch and go for more than a week and Doctor McCoy refused to allow him any visitors other than the captain and Commander Spock. Charlene had been beside herself with worry. However, not being his wife or next of kin, Charlene had no right to a special exemption from McCoy's ban.

"What can I tell him, Nyota?" Charlene cried to her friend the morning after the incident. "That I'm the girl he has been unofficially dating for the past three months? Goodness, we haven't even slept together yet. Besides, you and Sulu are the only people who know about us."

"Why haven't you informed the captain or Spock, yet? You know the regulations on romantic relationships between people in the same chain of command," Uhura replied.

"I know…we know. But, since I am technically in the sciences, it is a matter of some argument if Monty is my direct superior. Plus, our relationship isn't sexual yet, so we don't run afoul of any regs.

"Besides, what does that all matter now? Monty is fighting for his life thanks to Lt. Monroe's blunder and I can't be there by his side," Charlene replied as tears began to course down her cheeks. "Gracious, Ny. If only I had checked behind Lucy's figures one more time none of this would have happened. I should have had her busted down to grunt detail long ago."

Uhura regarded her friend thoughtfully before wrapping her arms around her.

"It's not your fault, Char. Besides, I am sure that Scotty will pull through. He's been through worst. I mean, he's been struck by lightening and killed by a maniacal robot on the bridge, yet he keeps on ticking. He'll come through this too."

"I just don't want to loose him, Ny. I've waited so long to get this chance and just when we were finally talking about taking the next step, this happens."

The two friends sat for sometime in silence before Uhura spoke up.

"Look, let me talk to Christine. I am sure that she'd understand things and be glad to give you updates."

Nyota had done as she promised and Nurse Chapel proved to be Charlene's lifeline. The nurse happily gave Charlene as many updates on the chief engineer's condition as she requested, being careful to safeguard Scotty's privacy. Christine had even snuck her into sickbay one evening to peer at Scotty's sleeping form through the door of his private suite. Charlene was sure that without Christine's friendship she would have driven herself mad with worry.

That morning when Christine sent her a private message telling her that Scotty was set to be released that afternoon, it took all of Charlene's will power not to walk out of her lab that very instant to be by his side. Now she practically found herself running to Sickbay. She could not wait to see Monty and to hold him close once more.

"Good evening, Miss Masters," McCoy greeted her as she breathlessly entered sickbay. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Nurse Chapel on duty?" Charlene asked as her eyes darted about the room in search of Scotty.

"I see, it's a woman thing," McCoy grinned as he tapped the side of his nose. "You can find Nurse Chapel in the back office completing some paperwork."

"Thank you," Charlene smiled at the older man before making her way to Nurse Chapel's office. She passed Scotty's room on the way there and noticed his empty bed through the open door.

"Christine, did I miss Scotty's release?" Charlene asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, Charlene," Christine replied in surprise. "I'm sorry. I got so caught up in paperwork that I forgot to message you. Scotty was released a few hours ago. I told him that you were planning on coming by to see him out, but he was so anxious to leave that he didn't want to wait."

Charlene's face fell. She thanked Christine and decided to head to Scotty's quarters after a quick stop by the mess hall. She was sure that he'd be hungry and since she had not yet taken her evening meal, she looked forward to dining with him. Charlene stood outside of Scotty's door, a large tray laden with food in her arms. After receiving no answer to two of her rings, she balanced the tray on one hip while entering in the access code that he gave her a few weeks ago. The door slid open and Charlene stepped into the darkened room. She paused by the door to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim light before moving into the room and placing the tray on the living room table.

"Monty, it's Charlene," she gently called as she walked into the bedroom.

She found him lying shirtless on his side, his eyes shut and his breathing gentle and even.

"Ah," she whispered. "That's why you didn't answer."

Charlene moved to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer that was reserved for her. Although they had not begun the sexual stage of their relationship, they had spent the night at each other's quarters before and so they each kept an extra uniform and sleepwear in each other's bedrooms. Charlene quietly toed off her boots and lifted her uniform dress over her head. As she began to ease a silk baby doll gown over her head, she heard Scotty begin to stir from his slumber.

"What are you doing here?"

Charlene froze momentarily at Scotty's harsh tone before smoothing her attire in place and turning towards the bed.

"Why wouldn't I be here, Monty? I've come to help look after you, of course."

Charlene moved towards the bed, her smile bright. She sat beside him on the bed and threw her arms around his neck.

"I was so scared for you," Charlene sighed as she pressed herself against him. "When I heard about the explosion, I ran to see you, but McCoy was such a dictator when it came to visitors."

Scotty sat holding himself stiffly, his arms limp at his sides as Charlene nuzzled her face against his cheek, enjoying the light stubble there.

She pulled back from him and lightly ran her hand over a large scar on his chest and neck. Tears pricked her eyes.

"Oh Monty," she breathed.

Charlene spread her hands across his chest, gently running her fingers through his dark hair before sliding her hands up to cup his face. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. Scotty remained still for a time, not responding until Charlene pressed herself against him once more. He kissed her hungrily as he slid his large hands up her arms to her shoulders. Scotty slid the thin straps of her negligee down her arms so that the silk garment fell away from her chest. He roughly palmed her breasts, pinching the flesh hard until Charlene pulled away from the kiss with a pained cry.

"Monty, that hurts," Charlene gasped as Scotty sucked at her neck. "Monty, stop."

"Isn't this what you wanted, lass?" Scotty growled at her. "Or did you mean to tease me once again? That's what your kind do. Parade half naked in front of a man, jump into his bed, spread yer legs and then tell him ta stop."

"What are you talking about, Monty? I never tease you. I came to take care of you…"

Scotty cut off her reply, yanking her hand from his face to press it against the erection that tented the sheet covering his hips.

"Aye, then take care of this. That's all I'll be needing ya for."

"Monty," Charlene shrieked as she yanked her hand out of his grip. "What is wrong with you?"

"If you're not going to give it up, then get out," Scotty snarled.

"What?"

"I mean just what I said," he continued, his face hard. "I want ye out of my bed and out of my quarters."

Charlene rose from the bed and backed away from him, disbelief written on her features.

"Why are you treating me like this? I don't understand. I just wanted to look after you."

"Women, you always think everything is about you," he growled as he rose from the bed, the sheet dropping from his waist. "I don't even know why they let you lot on starships. Women on ships have always been bad luck."

He gathered up her discarded uniform and bra and threw them at her. "You best be putting these on. I'm going to have a slash. When I come out, I want ya to be long gone."

Charlene stood dumbly as she watched him walk into the bathroom, the door shutting behind him with a hiss.

"I see," Charlene whispered after swallowing back her tears. She dressed quickly in the darkened room and stuffed the extra clothes that she kept in Scotty's dresser into a spare pillowcase. She made her way to the bedroom door before stopping and turning.

"There's dinner for you in the living room," she shouted towards the bathroom. "Its shepherd's pie and chocolate cake, your favorite."

The sound of running water was his only response. Charlene took in a deep shuddering breath before leaving Scotty's quarters.

Charlene's mind was in a haze as she walked towards the turbolift. Her tear smudged eyeliner and disheveled clothes garnered her the concerned looks of a few passersby, but she barely noticed them. Once inside, she leaned her head against the wall of the lift as she drew in large gulps of air. All that she wanted was to hide in her room away from prying eyes. However, something told her that it was not a good idea to be alone just then.

Charlene exited the turbolift on the same floor that she entered and hurried towards Nyota's room. She pressed the chime for the door, not registering the gentle sounds of the Vulcan lyre that drifted into the hall until it was too late. She stepped into the room to find Nyota sitting on a stool with her harp in hand as Mr. Spock stood silent and grave behind her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Charlene replied, her voice cracking as her effort to hold back her tears proved futile. "I…I didn't realize it was lesson night. I just….I…Monty did the most horrible thing…"

Nyota dropped her lyre and rushed over to Charlene as she began to sob.

"Sssssh, there there, Char. I'm here," Nyota soothed as she rubbed small circles onto the woman's back.

"Lt. Masters. Lt. Uhura. I shall give you both your privacy," Spock spoke as he packed his lyre into its carrying case. "We can reschedule our lesson for another time, Miss Uhura."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

Nyota led Charlene over to the chaise and bid her to sit down beside her. Charlene followed her friend's gentle persuasion and buried her face into the woman's shoulder as she wept. Nyota simply held her friend and hummed to her gently until her sobs and tremors quieted.

After five minutes, Charlene's tears ended. Her eyes felt gummy and her head felt as if it were stuffed with cotton. Nyota left her side to fetch a glass of water and a cool cloth. Charlene gratefully drank the water as Nyota pressed the cloth to her heated cheeks, eyes and forehead.

"Tell me what happened, Char."

Charlene sighed and related everything that had occurred. Nyota listened closely, her face showing her growing surprise and anger with each new revelation.

"I don't understand him," Uhura replied. "Mr. Scott has always been such a gentleman. How could he do such a thing to you."

"It was like I was talking to a stranger. He's never manhandled me before. He has always been so gentle with me. It was even his idea to wait until we were sure we wanted a serious relationship before sleeping together."

"We should tell Dr. McCoy," Uhura continued after a pause. "This doesn't sound like Scotty. Something must be wrong."

"No, Ny. McCoy can't know about us. He's sure to report it to the captain."

"Char, Scotty assaulted you! We've got to tell someone. He could be dangerous or sick."

"I don't want to get Monty in trouble."

"Then we'll tell Christine," Nyota said firmly. "She already knows about you two and she knows about Scotty's injuries. If something is wrong and she needs to go to McCoy, she could keep your identity secret."

At Charlene's nod of agreement, Nyota sent Nurse Chapel an urgent message to meet her in her quarters.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Char. It will work out, you'll see."


End file.
